The disclosure relates to an apparatus for processing at least one optical waveguide and a method for processing at least one optical waveguide.
In the technical field of connecting optical waveguides, an assembler is often faced with the problem that his workplace has limited possibilities to deposit devices, for example strippers or cleaving devices for optical fibres. Furthermore, a plurality of devices is required which are used alternately.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for processing at least one optical waveguide and a method of processing at least one optical waveguide which are easy to operate.